


Bet I thru VII, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: See story parts for details.





	Bet I thru VII, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Bet, Part 1: Ante Up by Lyrical Soul

Title: The Bet, Part 1: Ante Up (1/7)  
Author: Lyrical Soul  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex (or attempts at sex) and references to kinky sex.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing. Promise to put them back where I found them when I'm done.  
Beta: Louise Wu, Wretched, Zoe T. Thanks gang--can I stop typing now?  
Feedback: Wanted and needed.   
Archive: Slashing Mulder, CKoS, Basement...others just ask.  
Author's Note: For the Home Girl, Louise... a big smoo to you! And for the Insomniacs Lounge. Thanks for planting the seed. Now get some sleep!  
Summary: Mulder bets Skinner he can seduce him in a public place by the end of the week.

* * *

The Bet: Ante Up  
By Lyrical Soul

Sunday Night, 10:57 P.M.

"I'll bet I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can, Walter." I rub himself against his bare chest sensuously, and gave him a devilish look. "You know that once I put my mind to it, you're putty in my hands."

Walter groans as I lavish attention on a sensitive part of his neck. "You're starting to get cocky again, Mulder."

"My point, exactly." I move my hips against the hardness beneath me. "I can have you any place, any time, any way I want you, wherever I choose, and you know it." I look into his brown eyes thoughtfully. "If you doubt my skills... put your money where your mouth is, Big Shot."

"You're on, Monster Boy." I love it when he calls me that. "What's the bet?"

I think for a minute, trying to come up with something good. Okay..."I'll bet that I can get you to have sex with me in a public place."

"Oh no, Mulder. You're going to have to define 'sex'." His voice is demanding. "I know how most people define sex, but you...I'm not too sure."

I shake my head. "Why must you always be so difficult? Sex, Walter. Manual, oral, or anal. You want me to draw a diagram of each act?"

He snorts. "This from the man who considers whipping his inner thighs with frozen licorice a sexual experience."

"Hey, I get lonely when I'm not with you." I flash him a lascivious grin. "Anyway...if I win, you have to do whatever I want for a week."

Walter looks skeptical. "What exactly does 'whatever you want' mean? I'm not doing anything illegal, immoral, or death-defying, Mulder." He pauses. "I was going to add insane, but we seem to be well past that."

I laugh. "Our straight jackets will be ready next week. And there's no use crying over spilled morals. Or should I even bring up the thing with the whipped cream and the pogo stick?"

"I thought we agreed not to mention that again," he says. "Anyway, that wasn't illegal."

"It is in Wyoming. I know--I looked it up." Looking into his dark eyes, I laugh. "Does that mean you think I'm going to win?"

"No, I just want to cover all the bases so I can plead insanity when I'm on trial for your murder. And what do I get if I win?"

"I'll spend the week at that rat infested cabin while you go fly fishing."

He seems to brighten. He's been trying to get me to go fishing with him forever. I hate fishing, and I really hate that cabin. "Without complaining?"

"Why don't you have a lawyer draw up a contract, Walter? It's a bet, not a pre-nuptial agreement. I win; you do what I want. You win; I do what you want. Deal?"

Sitting up, he draws me in for a quick, scorching kiss, then pushes me off of his lap. "A few rules first."

I flop back against the sofa cushions and give a huge sigh. "Rules. Of course. What was I thinking? The Assistant Director of Prudeville has to have rules."

"Fuck you, Mulder. Just because you're the Mayor of Kinkyville doesn't mean you can mock me. Someone has to keep you grounded." He folds his arms across his chest. "I just want to be clear so you won't try to cheat. You are going to attempt to entice me to have sex with you in a public place. I'm up for that, because I know it won't happen. However, there are limits as to where you can seduce me."

"Limits?" I repeat with a frown. "God, Walter, I'm not asking you to sign a 302. It's a damned bet!"

"I know you, Mulder. You're a grade-A pervert, and you have no regard for rules or my personal safety. Or did you forget the Rollerblade incident?"

I blush, remembering. "How was I to know that the brakes weren't locked?"

Walter shakes his head. "You should have considered *all* of the possibilities before you took off your clothes, Mulder. Mooning those Swedish tourists nearly caused an international incident." He smiles a bit. I'm sure he's remembering how embarrassing that was.

"Now, the rules," he continues. "You cannot seduce me at work, at the gym, near a bank, near children, while intoxicated, while under the influence of mind-altering drugs or alien oil, while on rollerblades or a bicycle, or anywhere in the vicinity of the Lone Gunmen. Agreed?"

"Shit, Walter. That does away with half my fun." I shrug. "I agree, if it will make you happy." I clear my throat. "I have a few rules of my own."

He raises both eyebrows. "Rules? You? Maybe I should get the tape recorder."

I give him the finger. "I just want to make this easy on you. I know I'm damned good at making you want me, so I'm adding this for your benefit. For me to win the bet, you have to tell me what you want. If you do, then you lose the bet."

In true Walter form, he frowns. "I'm sure there's a trick in there somewhere."

"Nope. If you say suck me, make me come, or let's fuck, you lose the bet." I look at him closely, not liking the crafty look on his face. "You don't have to use those exact words, Walter. I'll accept any reasonable plea for release as you giving in. Now...is there a time limit?"

"You have until Friday night at 11:59. Five days should be enough time for a man of your...talents."

"Fine. But the only sex you get this week will be when you give in. No jacking off. For either of us."

He nods. "I can take it if you can."

"Are you sure?" I ask with a smirk. "You know how you get..."

"I'll be fine, Mulder. You're the one who gets cranky if you don't come twice a day."

I thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't expect to go *that* long."

"In your dreams," he replies. "How will I know when you've given up?"

"I'll say I give." I move forward and give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Let the games begin." I hop off of the sofa and head upstairs.

XxXx

'Let the games begin', my ass. Mulder has a long, sex-free week ahead of him. There is no way I'm going to let him seduce me in public. I'm certain I can fend off any advances he might make.

With that thought firm in my head, I rise and head upstairs to get ready for bed.

When I emerge from the bathroom, Mulder is propped up against the headboard, reading a book. "What are you reading?" I ask, sliding under the covers.

"How To Succeed in Seduction Without Really Trying." He holds up the book so I can see it.

I glance at the cover and shake my head. "You're reading stuff from Oprah's book club? Now, that's an X-File." I take my glasses off and place them on the nightstand.

"The real X-File is that you've been watching Oprah." He closes the book and tosses it on the nightstand. "Kiss me goodnight?"

"You won't try to seduce me, will you?"

He leans in and kisses me on the cheek. "Nope. Not public enough."

I see the gleam in his eyes, and rethink the situation. I don't why I thought anything regarding Mulder would be easy. He's going to come after me on full thrusters. Starting tonight. "Are you planning on staying here the entire week?" I hope I sound nonchalant.

"Now, Walter, I know you like to live with your head in the sand, but...my fish tank is in the living room, and my clothes are in the closet. You didn't take that as a clue that I live here?"

I sigh. "I was just wondering if you have any pending cases this weekend? Or any loose ends to tie up in Nome, Alaska? Or maybe a Reticulan sighting in Nova Scotia?"

He gives me his patented sly look. "Too much temptation to lie next to me and not be able to have me?" He slides his hand down my back and pinches my ass. "Or are you afraid you might not be able to resist?"

I guess I didn't achieve nonchalant. Or he knows me entirely too well. With a growl, I flip him over onto his back, pressing him into the mattress. "I can take whatever you dish out." I grind my hips against him sensuously, and capture his lips in a long, hot kiss. Minutes later, he's dazed and panting, and I'm back on my side of the bed, turning off the light.

He chuckles. "Of course you know this means war, Big Shot. You'd better watch your back. You never know when I might strike."

I turn on my back, smiling at the ceiling. This is the fun in being Mulder's lover. I never know what to expect. I suppose that's why I go along with his insane fantasies. There's something about the way he unabashedly throws himself into a scenario that makes me hot. Which is why I can't wait for his first attempt at public seduction.

xXxXxXx

I'm going to win this bet. It might take a few tries, but that's the fun of it. I love it when he resists.

I wanted to start on him tonight---just to get him hot for me, but he got the upper hand before I could formulate a plan. How does he manage to kiss me like that, and then turn over and go to sleep? Must be a trick they taught him in AD school. Kiss your subordinates senseless---they will do your bidding. It's okay, though. There's always the morning.

He's not so tough. I know just where to touch him. If he didn't have those damned stipulations, I'd have him writhing on the conference table during the budget meeting tomorrow.

Okay, so maybe I'm not *that* good, but I could get him in the parking garage at work. Ah, but that would break the 'no seduction at work rule', too. It took me a minute, but I do understand the need for this rule. Way too many cameras. Plus, the Smoking Man lurks around the Hoover a bit much for me to get that comfortable. I'd hate to have *him* walk in on a seduction scene. Yuck.

I'll get him tomorrow after work. Yeah. And I know just the right place. No children, no Lone Gunmen, no cameras. I smile and look at the big body next to me. You're toast, Walter Skinner. This time next week, you will be doing what I want.

Yawning, I take my customary position--head on his shoulder, leg draped across his thighs. He feels so warm, so good...damn. I shake my head to clear it. "Goodnight, Walter."

He pulls me close, wrapping his strong arms around me. "Goodnight, Monster Boy."

I fall asleep wondering how he'll react when I make him go to the Supernatural Symposium in Sedona, Arizona in two weeks.

What does Mulder have in store for Skinner? Can Skinner resist Mulder's fiendish plans? Does he want to? For the answers to these questions, stay tuned for The Bet: Pt. 2. Coming soon to a list near you.

Feedback craved. I want it. I need it. 

 

* * *

 

Title: The Bet Part 4: Rocket Pop  
Author: Lyrical Soul  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex (or attempts at sex) and references to kinky sex.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing. Promise to put them back where I found them when I'm done.  
Beta: Louise Wu, Wretched, Zoe T. Take the chains off guys--I'll use more commas, I promise.  
Archive: Slashing Mulder, CKoS, Basement...any others, just ask me.  
Feedback craved. To:   
Author's Note: This one is for Skillet--thanks for the idea. And as always, to Louise, who keeps me from pressing "delete".  
Summary: Basketball and ice cream...a hot, sweet prelude to a seduction?

* * *

The Bet, Pt. 4: Rocket Pop  
By Lyrical Soul

Wednesday, 8:02 P.M.  
Basketball Court, WayWest Park, Near Crystal City

From my position on the ground, I can see that Walter isn't wearingmuch under his shorts. That may work to my advantage. He looksdelicious in his cut-off sweats and tank top. I look up into hisamused brown eyes. "You want to tell me that wasn't a foul, Walter?"

"I barely touched you, Mulder. You fell because you're clumsy andyour shoes are untied. You're always crying foul." He sticks out ahand.

I ignore the hand and haul myself up. "I'm not clumsy. You'reaggressive."

He bounces the basketball to me. "I thought you liked that about me."

I bat the ball back to him. "In bed, yes. On the court it's calledbullying. You're always trying to knock me down."

"Must be something about you, Monster Boy." He bounces the ball backto me. "Now, are you going to play or cry?"

I glare at him and dribble the ball hard on the asphalt. "Fuck you,Walter." I feint with my head to the left and go around him to theright. He's right behind me. Damn, the man can play basketball. Ialways seem to forget that he's so...wild. I suppose that since he'sso conservative in his work, he's uninhibited in his play. Not thatI'm complaining. I like my sports a bit rough. I know that if hedidn't have to explain my broken ribs to Scully, he'd probably poundme into the ground. In a totally loving, Sluggerly way, of course.

I pull up and shoot a jump shot. It swishes through the net and Ipoint at him. "Two more points and you have to make me breakfasttomorrow." The man makes a mean omelet.

He wipes the sweat from his forehead and shrugs. "It's too late,Mulder. The game is about to end. No omelet for you." He tosses methe ball. "Your ball."

I toss it back. "Check."

"Stalling won't work." He fires the ball at me. "Bring it on, MonsterBoy. Make your two points."

I move the ball from hand to hand, trying to decide which directionis most likely to fake him out. I decide to go straight at him. Assoon as I take a few steps, I realize that I've made a mistake. Hefeints left and swipes the ball from my hands before I can blink.

He says something that I can't hear and runs the ball down the court.After about four steps, he stops and fires the ball toward thebasket. As the ball leaves his hand, he turns away and points atme. "That's game."

I watch the ball swish through the net. "Arrogant bastard." I'mbreathing hard, and sweating like the proverbial pig. "If you hadn'tfouled me so much, I would have won."

"Yeah, yeah. And if I hadn't put in a full day's work, you wouldn'thave scored at all." He yanks his shirt over his head and uses it towipe his sweaty face and chest.

My throat gets a little dry watching him. He has such a gorgeouschest. His arms and abs aren't bad, either. Suddenly, my shorts are alittle tight. I take a few deep breaths, knowing I can't scratch thisparticular itch until I win the bet. Shit. I haven't had sex sinceSunday morning. And knowing Walter, he probably off took his shirt,confident that I wouldn't dare seduce him on the basketball court.Regardless of what people think, I do not have a death wish.

But then again...I look around. The sun is setting and the sky isnearly dark blue. There's a light shining on the court, but no one isaround. Most of the serious ball players don't show up until afternine. Maybe...just maybe, I can do a little something. He must be ashorny as I am. I need to come up with a plan, fast.

Before I can conjure up a scheme, I hear a strange sound. Bells. Atfirst, I think it must be the church bells. Or that I hit my headwhen I fell. Then, as the sound gets closer, I realize what it is.The sound guaranteed to bring neighborhood children running. The IceCream Man. Just what I need. I hustle over to the bench and rummagethrough my gym bag for some change.

"Where are you going, Mulder?"

I smile at him. "It's the Ice Cream Man, Walter. Don't you hear thebells?"

"We have ice cream at home."

God, he sounds just like a parent. "I know, *Dad*, but we don't haveRocket Pops." I turn and head toward the sound of the bells. After afew steps, I look back at him. He's standing there, looking at melike I've morphed into a small child. "Do you want something?"

"No, son. Do you need some money?"

"Fuck you, Walter." I turn and run down the path to the street.

A few minutes later, I'm back with my treat. I head for the bench onthe other side of the walking path. I'll need privacy for my plan. Isit down and eagerly rip off the paper. Ah, a Rocket Pop, in all itsred, white, and blue glory. I give it a few licks and sigh. "Oh, god,I think I'm in heaven."

Walter comes and sits next to me. He's looking at me like I'm holdinga hand grenade. "What in the hell is that?"

Was this man ever a child? I doubt it. He probably starting wearingwhite shirts and ties when he was in the first grade. "It's a RocketPop, Big Shot." I hold it up for inspection. "See? It's a popsiclethat's shaped like a rocket. It was all the rage when I was a kid."

"I see." He really doesn't see, but he'll humor me. "I know that youhad a fairly normal childhood, but I feel it's my duty to warn youthat rockets never looked like that."

I ignore him and take a few more licks. It's delicious. Just like Iremember. I hold it out to him. "Want some?"

He blinks. "Um...no. No thanks. It looks too...sweet for me."

"Too sweet? Walter, the pecan pies you crave are ten times sweeterthan this." The Rocket Pop is dripping. I shrug and pop the wholething in my mouth. It's a tight fit, but I manage. I wonder how Iever did this as a child. I slide the pop out of my mouth and lickit a few more times, then pop it in my mouth again. "Umm..."

His sharp intake of breath is all I need to hear. Watching him out ofthe corner of my eye, I lean back against the bench and begin suckingand licking with gusto. He turns toward me, curiosity showing clearlyon his face.. As I lick the sweet treat, those gorgeous brown eyesnever leave my mouth. Yeah, he's just as horny as I am. Wonderful.Maybe I have a chance tonight after all.

I tongue down the ice cream until it's a small blob hanging on theedge of the stick. I slurp it in my mouth and savor it. Sliding thestick out, I give it a few licks for good measure. My hands are allsticky, and I'm sure that my lips are cherry red. There may even be adrop or two on my chest. With a casualness I don't feel, I begin tolick my fingers. One by one. Just for him.

"That was delicious." I suck my index finger and make slurping noisesas I move it in and out. "Absolutely decadent."

"I'll bet." His voice is a low growl. "You're all sticky."

"A hazard of the Rocket Pop." I lick my middle finger slowly,savoring the lingering taste of the sugary treat.

"Here...let me help you." His voice is tight as he grabs my hand andtakes my ring finger in his mouth. He sucks on it, and licks down tothe webbing between my fingers. "That's pretty good. I should havegotten one, too."

His mouth feels decadent on my fingers. So warm, so hot...I want hislips on mine. "I think if you kissed me, you could still taste it."

He looks at me for a second. Then he looks around. A big bush is nextto the bench we're sitting on, giving us a bit of privacy. And it'sfar enough off the walking path that we're safe from prying eyes. Notthat there's anyone nearby. "I think I will have a taste."

He places his huge hand on the back of my head and pulls me closer.His tongue darts out and traces the outline of my lips. "It tasteslike cherry soda." He licks me again. "I like cherry soda." He coaxesmy mouth open and gives me a hot, searing kiss. His tongue slidesover mine, exploring the recesses of my mouth.

I make a sound in my throat and pull out of the kiss. "I..." Hesilences me with another kiss.

I run my hands over his back, feeling the sweat cooling on his hardmuscles. His scent is raw and wild, and he feels so good under myhands. I throw my leg over the side of the bench so I'm straddlingit. He pulls my hips toward his crotch and grabs at the underside ofmy knees. Without hesitating, I place my legs on top of his thighs.

He runs his hands along my flanks and pulls me evencloser. "Mulder..." He moans against my throat, while giving my necksmall bites. "Mulder..."

I hide my smile and press my groin against his. "You feel so good.I'm so hot, so hungry for you. Please...Slugger, please."

He moves his hands down to my hips and grinds his crotch against me.Then he captures my lips in another kiss. I groan as a wave of lusthits me hard. I moan helplessly as his hands roam my body, demandingmy response. To my surprise, I arch into every touch he gives,sending shivers down my spine. I press into him, trying my best toget closer.

Wait. There's something I'm supposed to...oh, yeah. I'm supposed totry to win the bet. I wrench my lips free. "Walter..." I look at him.His lips are moist from kissing, and his brown eyes are boring intomine. His honey gold chest is begging to be licked. He pulls me backfor another kiss. I'm going down fast. He gives me a sweet caress onmy ass, and just like that, I'm past the point of trying to make himwant me. To hell with the bet. I want to feel him inside me, fillingme with his thick cock. I tug impatiently at the drawstring on hissweats.

He holds my hands still, denying me the pleasure of touching him."No offense, but I wouldn't want to give you any ideas." He puts myhands on his shoulders and pulls me toward him, so that my ass is onhis lap. I can feel his hard length against me. It feels wonderful.My cock is pressed against his taut abs. Just the friction I need. Hebends his head and kisses me again.

I'm moving on him like a wild man. I can't seem to get close enough.I feel him beneath me, grinding against my ass. I shiver as the firstsilvery thread of orgasm hits me. I buck helplessly, wanting thefriction, needing to feel him. He's holding my hips firmly, as onlyhe can, allowing me to move in the up and down motion that I love.

I can feel my orgasm barreling down on me like a freight train. Iwrench my mouth from his and sink my teeth into his shoulder to keepfrom crying out. He holds me tightly as my climax pulses through me,his hands rubbing my back soothingly. As the last shiver passesthrough me, I collapse against his neck, totally sated.

His hands clench on my hips for a moment, and then he laughs. "Got alittle out of hand, didn't it?" I feel his lips in my hair.

I burrow further into his thick neck. I can't talk yet. Besides that,I'm totally mortified. The hunter, being captured by the game. Shit.I pull back and look into his eyes. I'm surprised by the blazingpassion I see there. To think that he reigned in his sexual pantherand made me come with so little effort makes my head hurt. Did hecome? I was too far gone to notice, so I move my hand down toward hiscrotch. I need to feel for myself.

He must have sensed what I was about to do, because his hand capturesmine in a steely grip. "Don't even think about touching my dick,Mulder." His jaw is locked tight, and his neck is as stiff as aboard.

I laugh; I can't help it. "I guess that answers my question." I swingmy legs off of his thighs and stand up. I'm a bit shaky, but I manageto steady myself. "I thought you might have lost the bet."

"I just sat here, Mulder. You did all the moving. Besides, you said Ihad to ask you to make me come. I did not ask. And no, I did notcome." He sounds like he's got a mouth full of gravel. He takes adeep breath and flops back against the bench. He looks like he's inpain. He lifts the waistband of his shorts and peers inside. "My poordick is confused."

I grin lasciviously. "I could help with that...just say the word." Asif I have the strength to even try to seduce him.

"Save it for the next time, Monster Boy. Given your...response, Isuppose I should go out and buy a supply of Rocket Pops when thisdamned bet is over." He looks at me thoughtfully. "But then again,why settle for a cheap ice cream pop, when I've got the real thing?When I get the urge, I'll lick you just like you did that poorpopsicle."

I lick my lips. "Sounds like fun. Just give me fair warning." I shakemy head. "You know, I'm glad Rocket Pops didn't affect me like thatwhen I was a kid. Talk about a rough childhood..." I look down at thestain on my shorts. "We'd better go. I'm not wearing any underwear,and this stuff is starting to dry."

He stands and grabs our stuff. "Yeah, I could use a shower myself.Preferably an ice cold one." He rolls his head from side toside. "You bit the hell out of my shoulder."

I smile at him and touch the big red mark on his shoulder. "It's yourfault. You kiss like there's no tomorrow."

He gives me a sideways glance. "And speaking of tomorrow...I don'twant to risk salmonella poisoning by having you attempt to cook forme. I want to go out for bacon, eggs and biscuits. And you can makeup for this huge love bite by buying me a pecan pie."

"Sure, Walter. After all, you won the game. But the bet's still on."I shake my head. "You cheated today. I'll come back strongertomorrow."

He favors me with a beautiful smile...the private smile that'sreserved just for me. "Promises, promises, Mulder." He tugs meagainst him and gives me a hot kiss. "I can't wait until your nexttry."

Damned Rocket Pop. " We'll see if you still feel the same waytomorrow, Big Shot. Today, I'm claiming brain freeze as the cause ofmy defeat."

"Brain freeze, my ass," he snorts, and walks away.

Laughing, I toss the Rocket Pop wrapper in the trash, and head forthe car.

Can Mulder come back from such a crushing defeat? Will Walter's dickever be the same? Do Rocket Pops really exist? Are you craving onenow? For the answers, tune in tomorrow for The Bet, Part 5.

After you send messages, I'll be right back. 

 

* * *

 

Title: The Bet, Part 5: Produce Man  
Author: Lyrical Soul  
Pairing: Sk/M  
Rating: PG-13.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing. Promise to put them back where I found them when I'm done. And I took the name of Kellogg's products in vain, too. Sorry.  
Beta: Louise Wu, Wretched, Zoe T. Slave drivers!  
Feedback: Wanted and needed.   
Archive: Slashing Mulder, CKoS, Basement...others just ask.  
Author's Note: For my darling m. butterfly...a new friend who feels like an old one. Thanks, sweetie!  
Summary: Mulder gets more than he bargained for when he pulls out the trench coat (again!) and goes shopping.

* * *

Thursday, 11:32 P.M. Shopping Center, near Crystal City

Walter can be so domestic sometimes.

He left me at home, where I was supposedly sleeping, but as soon as he left, I changed clothes, and followed him on his weekly grocery run. I watch him walk into the store. Jean & Jan's is a really nice place on the outskirts of town. We come here for two reasons: we're not likely to run in to anyone we know, and they have the best takeout sandwiches in the city.

I plan to seduce Walter in the store. Hey, we rented Sea of Love the other night, and I was inspired. Yes, it's risky, but it's close to midnight--who in the hell shops this late anyway?

I slide out of the car, and gather my trench coat around me. Underneath, I'm wearing leather shorts, a tank top, and sandals. I like to think that the shorts make me look irresistible. I know I tried the nearly-naked-under-the-trench-coat thing at the movie the other day, but there's no harm in trying again. Especially if I can get the response I got at the theater.

I check my reflection in the glass as I approach the sliding doors. My hair is tousled, my eyes are an interesting shade of gray-green, and my legs are tight from my three mile run earlier this evening. I look good...like I'm in the mood to get laid. The doors open, and I walk inside.

"Twenty minutes until closing, sir."

I look at the security officer and nod. "Thanks. What I need won't take long to get."

He lifts his eyebrows, looking me up and down. "We don't want any trouble here." His tone is menacing.

"Huh?" I look at him and realize what I must look like to him. "Oh, no. I'm shopping. Not robbing the store." I reach into my side pocket and pull out my badge. "See?"

He stares at the picture, then back at me. "Uh...okay. Are you undercover?"

"You could say that." I give him a polite smile, hoping he won't remember my face if there is trouble, and move into the store.

I glance around furtively. The store isn't that big. And it's hard for a man with shoulders like a truck to hide anyway. Ah, my prey. Walter is in the produce section, glaring at a pile of lemons.

I move over to the...what the hell is this stuff? I look at the sign. Summer squash. I pick one up, running my hands up and down the length of it. I look up at Walter. He's still examining the lemons, and doesn't see me yet. I sigh and put the squash back. Hmm...

I move closer and pick up a plum. Perfect. Nice and round, just like Walter's...I smile. I rub it on my coat to remove the germs, and take a bite. "Oh, that's delicious." I moan loudly.

Walter looks up, his eyes narrowing. "What the hell are you doing here, Mulder?"

I chew slowly. "Shopping." I hold out the plum. "I like this. Nice and juicy. Firm, yet yielding. Remind you of anything?"

He ignores me. "Why are you wearing a coat? It must be about eighty degrees tonight." He frowns at me. "You're not wearing that thong again, are you?"

"It didn't have the...effect that I thought it would, so I decided to try something different." I loosen the belt and let the coat fall open.

His eyes widen, and his jaw clenches. Maybe this is too much. "So, you thought a pair of leather--I hesitate to use the term--shorts would be an improvement? Shit, Mulder." He takes a step toward me, then thinks better of it. He backs away, right into the display of lemons. They start rolling onto the floor. "Shit."

The produce man approaches us, his eyes on Walter. "Don't worry about that, sir. I'll get it."

"Shit." Walter is beet red. The poor thing. He turns to the produce man. "Sorry, I backed up too far."

"No problem," he says with a smile. He looks at me. And his smile gets bigger. And just a bit lascivious. "Mmm...can I get something for you?"

I tug my coat back together self-consciously. "No, thanks. I need some...milk. Yeah, milk." I hurry away to regroup. I didn't take into account that anyone else would pay me any attention.

*********

Mulder has just proven to me that he's certifiably insane. I can't believe that he's here, in this store, in a pair of shorts that barely cover his ass, thinking to seduce me. I should have known something was up when he kept replaying the grocery store scene from Sea of Love the other night. Shit.

I love his daring and determination, but this time, I mean it...there's no way he's getting anywhere near me. This isn't like the movie theater, where we were anonymous. I come here every week, damn it. It'll be just like the cleaners. They'll be laughing every time I come in.

"Friend of yours?"

I turn at the voice. The produce man. He's got a lustful gleam in his eyes that makes me want to blacken them. That wouldn't go over well with the police, I'm sure, so I just shrug nonchalantly. "My brother."

He nods, smiling lecherously. "He's quite attractive. He looks gorgeous in those shorts. Long legs...nice package, too. Would he...is he...?"

I shrug again. I'm doing the disinterested act quite well. I want to grab him by his scrawny neck and shake him. But then again...I look him over. He's short, skinny as hell, and his hair is dyed bright yellow. He's got on Buddy Holly-type glasses that are held together by a mound of masking tape and a few safety pins. And he's got buck teeth. My perfect revenge on Mulder. "You'd have to ask him. I'm sure he'd be open to...possibilities. Just don't tell him I told you. He likes to play hard to get."

"Oh, does he? Well, I like a challenge. Thanks, man. I hope he'll at least give me his number." He smiles at me.

I smile back. Damn. Not only does he have buck teeth--a few are missing. It's good to know Jan & Jean's doesn't discriminate. "Go for it. I think he's in the dairy section." There. Let my troublesome lover feel the consequences of wearing those shorts in public. I watch the produce man rush away, and I head for the cereal aisle.

A few minutes later, Mulder saunters up to me, a huge grin on his face. "Come here often, Sailor?"

"It's Marine to you, and yes, I do come here often." I toss a box of Wheaties in the shopping cart. "And I'd like to continue to do so without the employees smirking at me. Why are you dressed like a cheesy porn star, Mulder?"

"I got bored and lonely at home, Slugger. I thought you could use some excitement." He puts a box of Fruit Loops and a box of Pop Tarts in the shopping cart.

I start to complain about his choices, but catch myself. They're his teeth. "Well, you certainly excited someone." I point, and he turns around.

"Shit, Walter. He's following me."

The produce man is standing a few feet behind him, pretending to read the labels on the cereal boxes. "Your gorgeous legs seem to have bitten off more than they can chew."

"Walter...aren't you going to at least glare at him?"

"What for? I told him that you were my brother, and fair game."

"Your brother?" He sounds amazed. "I can't believe you would do something like that!" He looks over his shoulder. "Walter..."

I look at the produce man again. He's practically drooling on the boxes of Cocoa Puffs he's pretending to straighten. I wink at him and jerk my head in Mulder's direction.

He beams at me, and edges closer to Mulder.

Mulder glares at me. "I can't believe you're doing this, Walter."

"Be careful what you wear, Mulder. You might get what you don't want." I turn and head back to the produce section. The sight of Mulder's gorgeous legs in leather shorts made me forget the rest of the vegetables I'm supposed to get.

*******

I can't believe Walter is throwing this bargain basement Buddy Holly at me. It's not as though I've never worn these shorts in public before. Of course, it was an undercover assignment, but still...I don't deserve this treatment.

"Excuse me, sir."

The produce man. I sigh. "What is it?"

"Your brother...I told him I thought you were attractive."

"Uh, thanks." I start grabbing cereal from the shelves, studying the labels.

"You look hot in that coat. Don't you want to take it off?"

I scowl at him. Totally ineffective. I suppose it requires a certain surliness for it to be effective. "Uh, I'm not interested."

"Yeah, your bro told me you'd play hard to get." He smiles, showing buck teeth.

I suppress a shudder. "Well, my *bro* is a bit senile. As a matter of fact, I need to go and get him, before he tries to marry a grapefruit." I hustle toward the produce section.

Walter is putting tomatoes in a plastic bag. I walk up behind him and nudge him with my shoulder. "That was really mean, Walter. That over-sexed lecher thinks I'm playing hard to get."

He puts a twist tie on the plastic bag. "You should be more careful, Monster Boy. There are a lot of weird people in this world. If it's not for sale, you shouldn't advertise it."

"Are you going to rescue me or cliche me to death?" I shake my head and peer into the basket. "What's all this?"

"Groceries, Mulder. I know you're under the impression that aliens stock our refrigerator, but that's not how it works."

"Your sarcasm is uncalled for. I meant...forget it. Are you getting cucumbers?" I walk over to a mound of huge cucumbers. "Hey, look." I hold up a long, thick cucumber. "My new boyfriend." I fondle it, hefting its weight in my hand.

"I hope you two will be happy together." He takes it from me and puts it in the shopping cart.

"It takes a big man to let his lover buy a cucumber that size."

"You're not going to see this cucumber after tonight. I'm buying it because I'd hate for some other shopper to get it after you've touched it like that."

"Walter Skinner, shopper's advocate." I love to tease him. He takes it so well.

"Fuck you, Mulder."

Well, maybe not so well. He's had a tough few days, so I won't hold it against him. "You wish."

"And apparently, I'm not alone." He lifts his eyebrows, looking behind me.

I turn, and damn if it isn't the produce man again. "Walter...you have to make him stop."

He seems to think it over. "Will you call off the bet?"

"That's low, Walter." I think for a few seconds. "Nope. I'm not calling off the bet."

He shrugs. "Oh well. Have fun with Buddy Holly. Tell the Big Bopper I said hello." He turns away and starts bagging plums.

The produce guy comes up and stands too close to me. "Uh, my name is Guy. Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I don't really go out too often, Guy. The medication I'm on makes it difficult."

"That's what you tell all the guys," Walter smirks, his voice too low to be heard by Guy.

"Fuck you, Big Shot, " I mutter back.

"Hey, I'm on medication, too," Guy says, oblivious to our side conversation. "St. John's Wort." He grins. "And a little medicinal marijuana. What do you take?"

"Uh..." Medicinal marijuana, my ass. Maybe I should arrest him. But then I'd have to explain to the police why I'm in a trench coat and leather shorts. I sigh. "I have trouble remembering. They don't unchain me from the basement too often."

Guy brightens. "Oooh...you're in to BDSM? Of course you'd have to be in those shorts! Are you a bottom? I *love* to spank people? Do you like spankings? I have lots of stuff. We should definitely get together. Oooh...yum, yum!"

"Yes, well, that's fine, Guy, but I'm really not interested." I look at Walter, who's trying his best not to laugh. "Are we done yet, Brother? You know we have to get back to the home."

"Oh, you live in a home, too?" Guy seems to be a very empathetic person--emphasis on the pathetic. "I live in Smiley Acres and I got this job because my counselor knows Jan. Do you have a job? I think you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Really straight forward, isn't he?" Walter murmurs, selecting a few baskets of strawberries. "Do you give?"

"That's not fair, Walter." I consider getting on my knees, but that might give the produce guy ideas. "I'll do anything else you want me to. Just save me. Please."

"Give up the bet, and I'll think about it."

I shake my head. "I'll just have to find another hero."

Walter nods at Guy. "I'm sure he'd look interesting in a cape and tights." He smiles at me and pushes the cart away.

Guy is babbling on about marijuana, herbal medicines, Smiley Acres, BDSM, Leather bars, and the overall state of my body, and all I want to do is scream.

"You know, I knew a man like you back in high school..."

Does he ever shut up? Apparently not. Somebody kill me!

"And then, I was chained to a telephone pole for hours. Hey, I thought it was funny at the time..."

I keep trying to edge away, but Guy is right behind me like a shadow. Walter is at the deli counter now, ordering a few sandwiches for tomorrow's lunch, not even thinking of saving me. Some lover.

Guy is still going on. "And then he brings his girlfriend over, and I'm like, no way! He pulled a knife..."

On and on he went, until I just couldn't take it anymore. Then, in typical Mulder fashion, I lose it. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!"

The store, which was kind of noisy, becomes as quiet as a church service. I look around. Walter is grabbing the sandwiches from the counter person and maneuvering the shopping cart back toward me. The security officer and the night manager are headed my way, and Guy...well, he's smiling like a loon.

"I like a man who screams," he whispers. "I can meet you here tomorrow at 9 P.M. Okay?" He edges back to straighten the lettuce, obviously not wanting to be caught socializing by his boss.

"What's the problem here?" The security officer has his hand on his nightstick. "I thought I told you we didn't want any trouble?"

"I wasn't...I thought..." Shit. I really didn't want to get Guy in any trouble...it wasn't his fault. "I just get that way sometimes. The voices in my head..." I trail off, hoping I sound believable.

"Is there a problem?" Walter finally makes it back to my side. He's in semi-AD mode. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, but asserting his authority.

The security guard looks at him. "Do you know this man? He said he was undercover, but he seems to be having a problem."

He sighs dramatically, and makes a ring around his ear with his index finger, signaling that I'm crazy. Bravo, Walter. You win the Emmy. "He's my...brother, and he gets...distraught when he's confined too long." He holds up a strawberry. "The color red calms him." He swings the strawberry back and forth, fighting not to laugh. "Come on...it's all right. Calm down, calm down."

I cover my face to smother a laugh. "I'm calm, I'm calm. You pay for the groceries. I'm going outside." I take the strawberry from him, and pop it in my mouth. "Thank you, Brother. You're too good to me." I smile at them all, and head for the exit.

Guy winks at me as I pass. "Call me at Smiley Acres," he whispers. "It's in the yellow pages."

I glare at him and keep walking.

Ten minutes later, Walter comes out, his arms wrapped around two paper bags. "You all right?"

"As if you care." I take one of the bags from him. "You could have saved me, you know."

He laughs, opens the trunk, and sets the bag inside. "I know...but that wouldn't have been any fun."

I put the other bag in the trunk and slam it hard. "Fuck you, Walter."

He pulls me against him roughly. "Are you calling off the bet?" He nips at my neck.

I rub against him. "No, but you're going to pay for this."

After a quick look around the deserted parking lot, he pushes me back against the car. He moves my coat aside and reaches back to cup my ass. "I'm paying now. Do you know how damned hot you look in these shorts?" He grinds against me slowly, letting me feel just how affected he is. "I forgot half of the things on my shopping list, imagining your long, long legs wrapped around my waist."

The gruffness of his voice is hypnotizing me. He sounds so sexy, so rough...I can't think. His hands are making circles on my ass, and his the slow, rhythmic thrusting is driving me insane. "Slugger..."

He sets his lips on mine, kissing me fiercely, possessively. "Mulder..." With a frustrated groan, he drops his hands and pushes away from me. "I'd rather not lose the bet in the parking lot of my favorite grocery store."

"Huh?" I'm dazed again. I blink rapidly, and shake my head to clear it. I'm really going to have to figure out how he manages to do that to me. "Lucky for you. I was about to really whip it on you." I smile at the passion blazing in his dark eyes. "I could have had you in the store if I'd tried."

"You could have had *Guy*. I'm not that easy."

I trail my hand down his body to his crotch. "You'd better tell your dick. It seems to think otherwise."

He shudders. "Ah...we're not speaking this week." He gives me a quick kiss and gets in the car.

I lean down, my head in the window. "Face it, Walter. I was *this* close." I hold my thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart.

"Yeah, Mulder. You were that close to being locked up in Guy's room at Smiley Acres." He starts the car. "See you at home."

"How about a race? First one home gets to name the cucumber."

He laughs. "In honor of this momentous occasion, why don't we name it Guy?" He speeds away before I can reply.

I shake my head and hustle to my car. Damned produce man. Next time, I'm going to 7-11.

Who will name the cucumber? Will it end up in the salad? Will someone's salad get tossed? Will you ever be able to see a trench coat without thinking of a leopard thong and leather shorts? I have no answers for these questions, but stay tuned for The Bet, Part 6 in case I think of something!

And now feedback: .

 

* * *

 

Title: The Bet, Part 6: Car Wash  
Author: Lyrical Soul  
Pairing: Sk/M  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing. Promise to put them back where I found them when I'm done.  
Beta: Louise Wu, Wretched, Zoe T. I'll change it...just unchain me!  
Feedback: Wanted and needed.   
Archive: Slashing Mulder, CKoS, Basement...others just ask.  
Author's Note: For Zoe T...because she took away my 'that's' and made me laugh.  
Summary: A T-Bird, a hose, and an irresistible Mulder...can poor Walter hold out?

* * *

Friday, 4:30 PM

The ringing of my cellular phone drags me from the monotony of the reports cluttering my desk. I dig the phone out of the mound of papers. "Skinner."

"Hey, Big Shot."

I figured it would be Mulder. Anyone else would have called on my office line. "What's going on?"

"What time are you planning on leaving?"

I check my watch. "In about an hour. Why?"

"I'm bored." He sighs. "I was hoping you'd leave early so we could do something."

I like the lasciviousness I hear in his voice. "What did you have in mind?"

He laughs. "What I have in mind isn't possible without losing the bet. Unless you'd like to give in."

"Why would I want to do that? I'm on a roll. It's Friday. You're no closer to winning than you were yesterday." I look at my watch. "And you have less than eight hours left."

"Plenty of time. Though, you have to admit you've enjoyed being the object of my lust."

"Yeah, but you still haven't broken me. What do you want to do? I know...how about a basketball game? No? A movie? How about the laundry?"

"Fuck you, Walter."

"That would make you lose the bet, too. Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"Let's go for a ride."

The image of Mulder straddling my lap immediately comes to mind. "So you *are* throwing the bet."

"Not that kind of ride, Slugger." He pauses for a second. "What are you wearing?"

I pause, trying to think of something that will turn him on. "A cowboy hat and a pair of shiny black boots."

"No pants, Walter?"

"Nope. Just a pair of leather chaps."

"Ohh...maybe I do want *that* kind of ride."

I pitch my voice low and seductive. "How do you want it? Fast and hard, or slow and easy?"

He groans. "I've warned you about using that voice on the phone, Slugger. Makes me horny."

"You're always horny, Monster Boy." I look at the clock. "If I leave now, you can be participating in the ride of your life in about thirty minutes."

He chuckles. "Not that this isn't enjoyable, but I meant a ride in the T-Bird."

I should have never let him drive my classic Thunderbird convertible. He's been obsessed ever since. "The T-Bird is dirty, Mulder. Let's take your car."

"We can always go to the car wash," he says. "You know, the kind where you wash it yourself. Then we can go for a long ride with the top down."

I know he's got something wicked planned. He's so transparent. I think I'll tease him a bit. "Maybe if you begged..."

He sighs. "Hold on a sec." The phone clatters as he puts it down, and I hear a door close, followed by a chair scraping across the floor. "Slugger...sit back in your chair for me."

I know where this is heading. "Mulder..."

"You asked me to beg. Do you want me to or not?"

I sigh. I should know better than to ask for a simple thing like begging. "All right." I settle back in my chair, grateful that my assistant is gone for the day. "Beg."

"Just a minute."

I hear a strange, unidentifiable sound. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting in your lap, giving you a slow, hot, kiss that shoots straight to your cock."

Well, that perks me right up. "Sounds good. Where are we?"

"In your office. It's late...everyone's gone. The door is locked, and the lights are low."

"What am I doing at work?"

"Um...paperwork. Yeah. Then I come in, toss it all on the floor, and straddle your lap. Right in the big chair."

"Who's going to pick up the papers?" I can be mischievous when I want to.

"Walter...I'm trying to beg here." He sounds exasperated.

"I'm sorry. Go on. You're on my lap, and papers are all over the floor."

He clears his throat. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. My tongue is twisting around yours, sucking and pulling. Just the kind of kiss you like. I bite your lips softly and you moan."

"Um hmm." I'm trying hard to sound noncommittal. It's not working, but Mulder doesn't have to know that.

"You moan again as I slide my hands down your chest, my lips blazing a trail behind them."

The image makes me squirm in my chair, but I force myself not to react verbally. "Go on." I know I sound like I'm listening to him give a report.

He sighs again. "You could give me a few moans to let me know you're with me, Slugger."

"I *am* in the office, Mulder."

"I know, but a tiny moan would really help this scenario."

I give him a grunt. "What else are you doing?"

"I pull your head forward and bite at your chin. I lick my way across your jaw, down your neck to your collarbone. I stop and suck at the sweet spot just above your underarm. You moan..."

I laugh and really moan this time. "I like this."

"I knew you would. I lick my way down your chest to your navel, pausing to dip my tongue there."

"What happened to my shirt?"

All I get in response is silence.

"Mulder?"

"You are the only man I know who can fuck up phone sex, Walter. I ripped your shirt off when I straddled your lap. Why must you be such an ass?"

"I seem to recall you liking my ass." He's silent, so I know he's pouting. "I'm sorry. Go on, seduce me."

"Forget it," he says petulantly. "Are we going for a ride or not?"

"You're so testy, Monster Boy." I hold the phone away from my ear as he starts cursing. When he's done, I laugh. "Put in those terms...and since you've begged so nicely, we can go for a ride. We can even stop at the Rib Shack and pick up dinner."

"It's the least you can do. I'll see you when you get here."

I frown. "You're at home? You're supposed to be at work until five, Agent Mulder."

He snorts. "I was working. Just not at the Hoover. See you in a bit." He hangs up before I can respond.

I turn off the phone and toss it on the desk. I can only imagine what his idea of going for a ride entails. I begin clearing my desk, anticipating a long night thwarting Mulder's advances. For some odd reason, this really excites me.

XxXxXx

5:21 P.M.

Thankfully, the car wash isn't crowded. Mulder glides the car into a stall near the back and gets out. He goes to the trunk and pulls out a bucket and sponge.

I head for the change machine. When I get back, I freeze. Damn. My body tightens. I should have known he had something up his sleeve. He left the house in a pair of nice sweats and a T-shirt. And now he looks like an ad for sex. Damn.

He's leaning against the T-Bird in a pair of cut off jeans and nothing else. I haven't seen him in these shorts before. I use the term 'shorts' loosely. These are so short that the pockets are peeking out from the ragged hem. And there are holes in strategic places. The one right near his crotch is begging for me to stick my finger in and do some exploring. He turns around, and I see just how short they really are. "Mulder, your ass is showing."

He cranes his neck to look. "Is it?" He arches his back, causing that delectable ass to stick out. He turns back to me giving me a lazy, seductive smile. "Oh."

No shoes, no socks, no shirt. Looking delicious. Irresistible. Of course, he knows this. I should have known we couldn't just go to the car wash like normal people. Taking a deep breath, I try to stem the tide of arousal threatening to overtake me. It doesn't work. My hands are itching to toss him on the roof of the car and fuck him until his tonsils rattle.

"See something you like?"

Shit. I'm going to try my best to ignore him. "Nice shorts. They're kind of...snug. Did you and Scully have a luggage mix up on your last case?"

He smiles at me and steps closer. He undoes the top two buttons and edges his hand inside. "Fuck you, Walter," he husks, then steps back a bit.

So much for ignoring him. I lustfully watch his moving hand. Definitely no underwear. Good. One less thing to hinder me. I move in front of him, placing my hand on top of his. Our fingers tangle just above his dick. I give him my most wicked smile. "Just say you give, Monster Boy."

"Whatever." He always has to have the last word.

I give his crotch one last caress and pull my hand away. Shit. That took a lot of willpower. Turning to the control panel, I put the quarters in the slot and the water comes on.

"Walter, I'll do the outside. You take care of the inside." He tosses me a bottle of Windex.

I catch it and set it aside. "We'll wash together. I've seen dishes you've washed." I grab a sponge from the bucket and wait while he wets the car.

~*~*~*

Poor Walter. I love to shock him. He's so proper sometimes that I just can't resist.

I take the sponge and start wiping the car down. Walter's so meticulous about this car--no soap on the paint job. And it isn't really dirty...he's just that way.

While he's washing his side, I open the car door and root through the CD collection. Ah, just what I need. I slide the CD in and crank it up loud. I shut the door, listening. 'Ain't Too Proud To Beg' by the Temptations. Perfect. "Walter, hand me the hose."

He does, and I put my plan into action. Making sure that no one is paying attention to us, I put the hose over my head and let the cool water cascade down my body. I start dancing to the sounds coming from the car stereo. And I wait for the inevitable response.

"I should have known you'd have some kind of trick up your sleeve...so to speak."

He sounds amused...and aroused. "I don't know what you mean, Big Shot. I'm just...hot." I turn the hose in his direction, letting the water wet his shoes. "Aren't you?"

"Just wash the car, Mulder." He sounds like a bear. I'm getting to him, I know. But to my surprise, he squats back down, giving his attention to the tires.

Hmm....I think I need to let him know who's in charge here. I wet the roof the car, knowing it will wet him on the other side.

"Mulder!" He comes up, soaked. He jerks his shirt over his head and throws it at me. "Damn it, you did that on purpose."

I duck, and the shirt goes flying by. I smile at him. "I wanted to see you with your shirt off, Slugger."

"Then you should have asked." He looks at me, his eyes glinting. "Come here."

Shit. Not that tone. The low, sultry, gravelly voice that makes me want to hop on his dick and ride. I look at him. He's damned sexy, standing there dripping wet. "Uh, just let me finish this side first."

He drops his sponge and heads for my side. I lay the hose on the ground and head in the opposite direction. We go around a few times, but I know he'll eventually catch me. I may be younger, and a tiny bit faster, but Walter is an expert at catching his prey. He fakes me out with a feint to the left, and before I can dodge him, I'm in his arms, my chest pressed against the car.

"Oops." I hope I sound seductive.

XXxXx

"Oops? I'm dripping wet, and all you can say is oops? You'll have to do better than that, Mulder."

He grinds against my body while turning to face me. "I'm sorry I got you wet, Slugger. Let me make it up to you." He rubs my chest, toying with my nipples.

The coolness of his hands on my sensitized nipples sends a shiver of desire through me. Damn. His other hand reaches between us, sliding into the waistband of my sweats, toying with the hair there. I bite back a groan. It seems like it's been ages since he's touched me. I'm dying, trying hard not to arch into his hand. "Oh, god," I rasp. I want him. Now.

"Yes," he moans, licking my neck. "I've missed you, Walter." He grinds against me slowly, sending a sharp jolt of desire directly to my groin. "Don't you want me? I want you. Here. Now."

"Umm," is all I can manage at this point. His hand is caressing my cock, stroking it to hardness--which isn't too difficult at this point. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of my sweats and slides them down past my hips. I'm losing all reason as his hands seek out all my pleasure spots. "Oh, shit," I gasp. He's too good at this.

"Walter...what do you want?" he asks. "Do you want me to suck you?" He slides his other hand across my nipples. They harden painfully. "Tell me what you want."

My throat is dry and my body is aching. "I want..." I kiss him, hard.

He moans into my mouth and pushes his hips against mine. His hands move around my waist and up my back, caressing, scratching.

I pull out of the kiss. "Mulder..."

"Hmm?" His voice sounds sultry and sexy.

I look at him. He's flushed, his eyes are glazed and unfocused, and his dick is rock hard. I know I look the same way. I groan and pull him closer. "Mulder..."

"You know you want it," he says, wrapping his hand around my cock again. "Let me give it to you."

The only thing that's keeping me from fucking him right here is the thought of doing whatever he wants for a week. Only having the soles of my feet whipped with bamboo sticks could be worse. "Mulder."

His tongue snakes out and licks my lips. "Yes...?"

"I want..."

He presses closer. "Anything, Slugger. Just tell me." His voice is husky with desire. His hands are stroking my cock with determination. He rubs the moisture around the head, thumbing the slit with a teasing touch.

"Oh, shit, Mulder. I need you to...don't..." It's hopeless. He's in a zone, playing my body like a pro. Shit. I take a deep breath and try to gain some semblance of control. "Mulder."

He looks at me. He's chewing on his delectable bottom lip. Another weakness of mine. "What do you want. Slugger?"

His hands feel so good. And to think I've given this up for an entire week. I want him to suck me. I want him to stop touching me. No...I want to be inside him, fucking him hard. Damn, damn, damn! "Mulder..." I cup his ass in my hands and tug him closer, grinding hard.

He moves his hands out of the way and laughs, relishing every wave of desire that flows through my body. "Come on, Slugger. Let me give it to you."

I'm so close! Oh, shit....I squeeze my eyes shut, thinking of the most repulsive things I can dredge up. The Flukeman...The Cigarette Smoking Man. Doing whatever Mulder wants. Imagining myself running after aliens or swamp creatures is enough to make me shiver. It worked. The urgent need to fuck him is fading. "Mulder..."

He pulls my head down for a kiss. Before he can tangle his tongue with mine, I pull back until our lips are barely touching. "I want you to clean the inside windows."

His hands still. "Numph?"

My brilliant lover, standing with his tongue hanging out, reduced to babbling. "Clean the inside windows," I repeat. He looks dazed. Too bad. "Do you give?"

He blinks, his eyes clearing. "Fuck you, Walter."

That was a close call. I laugh maniacally. "You wish, Mulder." I tug my sweats back up gingerly, willing my dick to soften. With the way I've been treating it, my dick will probably refuse to get hard the next time I need it. I take a gulp of fresh air, and start drying the car.

"We still have the rest of the day, Big Shot." He gives me an evil look and gets in the car. He stops the Temptations, and puts in another CD. "I wouldn't laugh too hard if I were you."

"Promises, promises." I reach in and turn up the stereo. I laugh again as the Rolling Stones belt out 'Satisfaction'.

How appropriate.

Will Mulder win the bet? Will Walter be able to hold out? Or will CSM come and ruin the entire thing? (Don't tempt me!) Are you ready for some male/male interaction? Stay tuned for The Bet, Pt. 7: Winner Takes All. Coming up next...I promise!

Show your love: 

 

* * *

 

Title: The Bet, Part 7: Winner Takes All  
Author: Lyrical Soul  
Pairing: Sk/M  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing. Promise to put them back where I found them when I'm done.  
Beta: Louise Wu, Wretched, Zoe T. I'll change it...just unchain me!  
Feedback: Wanted and needed.   
Archive: Slashing Mulder, CKoS, Basement...others just ask.  
Author's Note: For SB...because the image of a sexy, honey-colored hunk sprawled on a blanket gave her ideas. And for Noone--Rest, Sweet Girl.  
Summary: The bet ends, but the torture is just beginning.

* * *

Saturday 6:27 P.M. Community Hills Park, West Virginia

It's raining. Damn. What a perfect ending to a lousy, frustrating day.

I think I've bitten off more than I could chew. Or Walter has more strength than I gave him credit for. I've only got a few hours left to win this damned bet.

I have the perfect seduction planned, one that's guaranteed to make him give in, and it starts to rain. Fuck.

I look over at Walter. He's sprawled out on the blanket, looking like a pin-up guy. And he's asleep. Only he could sleep while rain is pelting down on him. I move closer so I can wake him. He looks so damned delicious with his shirt off. Riding with the top down on the T-Bird has darkened his skin to a beautiful dark olive, and each drop of rain that hits him just begs to be licked off. I shake my head to clear it. Poor Walter. He ate his fill of ribs and coleslaw, and passed out. Actually, I'm more inclined to believe that he's got a bad case of blue balls, and didn't want to risk another round with me.

Too bad. I need to win this bet. It's a matter of principle now. If Walter wins the bet, I'll have to spend a week in his cabin in Nowhere County. I hate going up to that cabin. It's musty, it's damp, and there's no television. There's also no front porch, which means you have to take a running jump to get to the front door. I promised I wouldn't mention that again, though. Of course he doesn't go there for the entertainment, he goes there for the fishing. I don't want to go there at all.

Time to go for broke. Double or nothing. Winner takes all. Rain, or no rain.

Sitting down beside him on the blanket, I skim my hands over his chest, feeling the strong steady heartbeat against my palms. He doesn't move. Good. He's really asleep. I dig my secret stash from my backpack. A can of whipped cream. My favorite topping for Walter. I shake the whipped cream gently, then spray some in my hand.

I rub the whipped cream onto his stomach, loving the sensuous feel of the wet cream and the crinkly hairs. Damn. He feels so good. I bend my head and lick the cream. He moans and I smile. This is quite devious of me, seducing him while he's sleeping, but too bad. I want---no, I *need* to win this bet.

I slide my hands into the waistband of his sweats, covertly moving them off his hips. More whipped cream goes on my hand, and I smooth it over his pubic hair and on his gorgeous cock. My lips follow my hands. I lick his crotch, loving the texture of it in my mouth combined with the taste of the foamy cream.

I stroke up and down his shaft. It begins to swell, lengthening with each touch. Walter stirs restlessly against my hand. I swirl the whipped cream around, watching as his eyes move rapidly behind his eyelids. He must think he's dreaming.

I take the entire length of his cock in my mouth and suck hard. His hips jerk upward, and his eyes fly open.

I look up at him. His gaze is unfocused as he looks around wildly. Then he looks down his body. "Mulder, what in the hell...is that whipped cream?"

"Hmm..." I don't release him from my mouth.

He pushes at my head in a halfhearted attempt to make me stop sucking. "This isn't fair. I was asleep."

I slide my mouth off him slowly, smiling as he squirms. "Your dick wasn't asleep. And that wasn't a condition of the bet. We never said you had to be awake." I stroke his cock gently.

"Cheater. And with whipped cream, too?" He groans and moves against my hand.

I shrug and start shaking the whipped cream can. "You know you like it. Let me suck you, Walter. Please." I spray the whipped cream directly on his cock.

He jumps slightly. "Mulder..."

I bend down and lick him with just the tip of my tongue.

His hand tangles in my hair, holding it in a death grip. "Shit, Mulder."

I grin at him and shake my head to loosen his hand on my hair. "Yeah. I knew you'd like it. You want more?" I give him a few more teasing licks. "Or do you want me to stop? It's up to you."

*****

I don't believe this. I'm laying on a blanket in a public park with whipped cream on my dick. How far have the mighty fallen. I expected him to do something farfetched as a last ditch effort, but this...I never imagined this. And to top it all off, it's raining.

I want him. Right here, right now. I've had enough teasing to last me a lifetime. I groan. If he licks me once more, it will be over. Time to show my hedonistic lover that I'm the boss here. "Take off your pants." I use my authoritative voice--the one that makes him hot.

Without hesitation, he shimmies out of his sweats and tosses them aside carelessly. Sitting back on his heels, he looks at me with lustful expectance. "You realize this could lead to you losing the bet."

"Perhaps," I say noncommittally. I peel off my own sweats, and lay back down on the blanket, leaning back on my elbows. "Put some more whipped cream on me."

His eyes brighten, and he shakes the can quickly. He sprays my hard cock with the whipped cream, sending a shiver through my body.

I can't believe how hot I am. It's raining harder by the minute, but I don't care. I want to feel his lips on me again. Then I want to fuck him. Hard. Right here. Right now.

He looks at me. "What do you want, Slugger? Tell me."

I don't want to lose the bet. I'm nearly too hot to care. Still, after all the shit he's put me through this week, I'm not going to give in so easily. Wearing my best poker face, I make a sweeping gesture at my body. "Do whatever feels natural, Monster Boy."

With a laugh, he begins to feast on my cock. He licks up and down the shaft, nipping gently at the sides. "You taste so good, Slugger. Oh, god." He moves his hand around the head of my cock, thumbing the slit, then following up with his tongue.

I'm on fire. It's been so long...too long. I'm not going to last. I arch into his mouth, and he deep throats me. "Yes...like that...just like that...harder...oh, yes!" I want to touch him, but I can't seem to focus on anything except the feel of his lips and tongue on me.

He groans and pulls those gorgeous lips off me. "Walter, it's raining harder. A drop of rain nearly blinded me."

XxXx

With an agility that I tend to forget he has, my Slugger's powerful body shifts, and I find myself pinned beneath him. "It's only a little water, Mulder. You wet yourself with the hose earlier. This is what you need." He bends down to kiss me. His tongue flicks out, licking the outline of my lips.

He's right, damn him. I want him badly. He reads me so well. I give in to his kiss. God, his lips are branding me. It feels so good. I arch up, wanting to feel him. I rake my hands up and down his broad back, pleased when I feel him shudder. "Walter..."

The rain is coming down harder now, but he's oblivious. Rain is an aphrodisiac to him. The last time it rained, he fucked me on the balcony for hours. I smile at the memory.

He pulls back so that he can take my shirt off. I'm amazed at the speed in which he does this. He kisses a trail down my chest to my stomach, pausing to delve into my navel. I jerk helplessly beneath him. "But the bet..."

"I know," he growls. "I know." He's beyond caring about the bet. So am I at this point. I just want to be fucked. Hard and fast. And that's what I'm going to get. He's hard and ready. So am I.

I lick my lips. Then I take his cock in my hand. His body jumps. I know he's on the edge, so I touch him lightly. I want to crow, to rub his nose in it the fact that he can't resist me, but the point is moot. And I'm too hot to care. "Fuck me, Walter. Please."

His eyes glitter. "You said it, not me."

I don't want to play anymore. "Slugger..."

"Okay," he growls again. He smiles a wolfish smile, and rolls over to kneel between my legs. He grabs the whipped cream can and aims it at my ass. I jump as the cool spray makes contact. He licks at the drops of water on my inner thigh, pausing to suck hard on the sensitive spot just above my knee.

"Ah...shit, Slugger." I arch up high as his finger enters me.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He moves the finger in and out, then adds another.

"Yes." I move my hips up to meet his thrusting fingers. "God, yes. Walter, please!"

"You're ready?"

Rain is pouring down on us, I'm riding his fingers in my ass, and he wants to know if I'm ready? "Since you're a bit dense right now, I'll guide you: fuck me, Slugger. Now."

He removes his fingers. "I think that would make me lose the bet."

I toss my head back and forth on the damp blanket. It's payback, I'm sure. For all the torment I've put him through this week. "You can get me back for this week later. Please...just...give it to me."

He looks at me; I can imagine what I look like to him. Wild and ready to be fucked. I think it's the wildness that convinces him to get on with it. "Remember you asked for it..." He gives me a slow, sensuous kiss, and presses in.

I howl with pleasure. "Walter," I gasp. "Please..."

He slides out and back in again. "Damn," he rasps. "So good."

"Yeah." Shit. It's like I haven't had sex in years. I wrap my legs around him, pulling him closer. "Please, Slugger...please."

He groans and picks up the tempo. I know it won't be long. We've been abstinent too long. He needs this as much as I do. I clench my muscles down on his cock and he gasps in response. I want it all, damn it. "Come on, Slugger. Fuck me hard."

"Pushy." He hooks his hands around the undersides of my knees and presses my legs forward until my knees are near my face. He pulls out, then slides back in hard. "Like that?"

"Oh, yeah." I want to jack myself off, but in this position, it's impossible. "I need to come, Walter. Please."

He grins down at me. "You will." His voice is rough with passion. "And I won't even have to touch you."

Cocky bastard. My dick is trapped between his abs and mine, and the friction is awesome. I feel the tension building as he plunges in and out, hitting my spot with every stroke. Maybe he's right.

A rumble of thunder sounds in the distance and he laughs. "Come on, Mulder," he urges, "let it go."

I didn't realize I was trying to prolong the experience, but as soon as he says that, I let go. I match him thrust for thrust, until I explode, my semen shooting on both of us.

He laughs, and laps at the sticky fluid on my neck. "I told you." He lets my legs go, and they fall limply to the side. He gives me a few more hard thrusts as my muscles clamp down on him. "Shit, Mulder," he groans. Then he comes with a yell, and collapses on top of me.

After a few minutes, he eases out of me and rolls over on to his side. He's looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"What?" I ask, trying to clear the red haze from my brain.

"It's raining."

He's fuck-stupid. "I told you that-" I check my watch - "ten minutes ago." I trace the bite mark on his shoulder. I have no memory of biting him there. "You lost the bet."

*****

Mulder's smug grin makes me want to kiss him senseless again. I refrain. "No, you did, Monster Boy."

He looks surprised. "I knew you'd try to cheat, Big Shot. You fucked me, so you lost the bet."

"You invited me to fuck you, so that means you lost. I never said anything."

He's silent for a bit. I know he's using his phenomenal memory to download the entire transcript of what just happened. "A technicality," he says after a few minutes.

"Fuck you, Mulder."

"Done--quite well, I might add. Do you concede?"

"I'll have to think about this." I roll over and pin him beneath me. "Just what is it that you want me to do so badly?"

He looks at me, his eyes bright with mischief. "You'll just have to wait and see, Big Shot."

"In that case, I'll have to say it's a tie. We gave in simultaneously." I lick the side of his neck. "Is that fair?"

He shivers. "No, but I'm sure you're going to insist."

"Damned straight. I saw that brochure for the Symposium of the Undead you're planning on attending."

"Supernatural Symposium," he corrects. "I suppose you have something equally humiliating in store for me?"

I waggle my eyebrows. "I have my...fantasies. You'll just have to wait and see."

He starts laughing. Hard. A deep belly laugh that he rarely indulges in.

I look down at him. "What's so funny?"

He snorts. "This. Us. I've been debauched. In a secluded corner of a public park. On a Friday evening, after ditching work with my boss, who just fucked me senseless, using whipped cream as lubricant. And it's raining. I must be crazy."

I laugh. "*Now* you're crazy? Mulder, you sucked my dick in the movie theater! Not to mention the laundry mat, and the basketball court."

"That was hot. This was...insane!" He shakes his head. "And it's all my fantasies fulfilled in one day. How'd I get so lucky?"

I smile. "I couldn't even begin to say. Maybe we'll should investigate. I'll be Perry Mason, you'll be the detective, what's-his-name."

"Paul Drake," he supplies. "And you know he had a big hard-on for Perry."

"That's why I get to be Perry." I grin. "You could always be Della Street. She wanted both of them."

"Pervert."

"I aim to please."

"And you do. Quite well."

The rain falling on my back is suddenly a bit chilly. "We're all wet and sticky. It would arouse suspicion if we both came down with pneumonia."

"Scully would definitely be suspicious. And she'd call us kinky again. She's never really gotten over the sheriff's uniform thing."

"I told you to take it back right away. But no...you had to hang it in your car all weekend." Shaking my head, I stand and offer him a hand. As I tug him upright, I marvel at how gorgeous he is, standing here in the rain naked. I pull him close and give him a slow, sweet kiss. "This was a hell of a week. I don't think I want to relive it anytime soon."

"Me, either. You were very good at resisting, Walter." He shoulders into his wet shirt and tugs his damp sweats back on with a frown.

"I told you I would be." I pull my clothes on, grimacing at the wet pants and T-shirt. And my shoes are soggy. "Any time, any place, anywhere, you said. You wouldn't have had me here if I hadn't been asleep."

"You wanna bet?" He slides his wet sandals on, and gives me a lopsided smile.

I gather the blanket and glare at him. "Let's try not to use *that word* around the house for a while, okay?"

"I was just teasing, Slugger." He looks at me thoughtfully. "First one to the car gets to make up the next fantasy!" He grabs his backpack and runs off.

I follow behind at a leisurely pace, not wanting to win this particular race. I enjoy Mulder's fantasies. I can always count on him to come up with something wild for us to act out. And I'm sure that after this week, his next move will be something really outrageous.

I can't wait.

Will Lyrical Soul leave the readers hanging without knowing what happens next? Or will she post The Bet: Pt 8: Cashing In? Or will she take up writing "Perry Mason" slash? Hm...only the shadow knows!

Feedback craved: 


End file.
